the_sun_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests in The Sun: Origin
The game features an enormous ammount of missions, and some can even be concluded before starting them (for example, finding a loot hide that was reserved for a specific quest), and some might even have alternative endings.The game also features Unmarked quests. This includes only locations that a quest originates from. 'Empty Lands' Once you complete all the quest here everything you loot will be taken from you at the end. *Missing Scout - Marked on Map, check houses *Fight back from Mutants - Kill mutants in the area then get back to Klin *Stimulators for Klin - Go back to Mechanic, he'll give you a large medical kit then go back to Klin *Klin's Communicator - When you arrive to where Klin is, he's already dead.A new Mission will be Added and go to the place marked on your map. *Find info about Attackers - There will be Nomads in the area, defeat them & search them (one of them has a key) then go to the small building at the entrance of the railway station, once inside there will be a wounded nomad who begs for his life. after talking to him he'll give you Klin's communicator. After that, mechanic should call you via radio ordering you to retreat. *Look around the Car Dump - Marked on map, talk to Wolf *Free the Hostages - Marked on map, defeat the nomads & talk to Skif then go back to Wolf he'll tell you what he knew then go back to Mechanic *Talk to Mechanic *Scout - Marked on location, overhear a conversation after that mechanic will tell you that kreg & Owl needs help at the railway station *To help - Talk to Kreg, be sure that you are connected to the internet. He'll give you the radio station power supply after that go back to mechanic (there will be nomads outside the building) *Saboteur - Marked on map,when you're near at your destination, Mechanic will call you telling you that a large squad is moving towards their location, go back to Mechanic (mission aborted) *Breakthrough - Fight back the attackers 'Bunker 216' *Urgent Call - Talk to Beduin *Let's hit the Road - Talk to Professor, Milana, Eugen & Maks (Caliber, Ventil & Crush for other missions) after that, talk to Chancellor then Lite (he'll open the door for you) *Underground Scientific Complexes *Maks Business *Schemes and Documentation for Maks - You can find Documentations at tunnels(Reverse base),locker at Reverse base, finish mission from Ember of Scouts & Sheaf of Reverse group. *Hills Settlement *Get equipment from Chancellor *Settlement Kirhu - Prisioners section *Dr. Gromberg - Finish mission from Buddha *Hide of Unknown - marked on map *Find Svat - Finish mission from Ember of Scouts & he will give you the documentation for Maks & a key to the abandoned radio station, svat is at 2nd floor(if you have Luka's communicator, he'll give you a gun) *Ventil's hide - marked on map 'Lands of Bunker 216' *Other's Debts - You can find it inside Bunker 216 arsenal, through loot from other places. *Friend - Go to the Lands of community northeast of Dentist's base near containers one of the ghouls has Kissel communicator. *Mystery of black - Finish "Friend" mission, talk to Glock again, talk to black, go to camp, look for bunker, go back to lands of bunker 216,go to Rusty Wasteland, kill slavers, talk to Black, go back to Camp. *Old notes Lands of Community ''' * Provision for Dentists - Needs 10 irridated canned goods * 30 Bullets for Sullen * Books - 5 survival books for Barkas of Scouts * Health Price - Go to marked location, Sarmat & his men will attacked you, search them & go back to Brom * New house - Talk to Reverse, finish missions from Reverse & he'll give you papers for passage & map of minefield (he'll betray you) * Utility stuff * Medicaments for proctologist - Needs 3 large medical kits & 3 antidotes * Night guests - Kill all ghouls in the Tunnels (under Reverse base) * The slayer - One of the ghouls in the Tunnels (under Reverse base) has the knife that Sheaf ask for, give it to him (one of his rewards is a battery which is needed to complete mission from Maks) * Lost squad * Trap '''Rusty Wasteland * Destroy mutant lair * New faces - Marked on map, defeat Black beasts, check the building(Stavr is inside, talk to him) * Lazy's notepad - Search near mutant's lair * Artefact for stega - search the mutants for an artifact * The Slavers * Find Tan * Find Tamerlan - marked on location * Find stolen crystal - Look for Tamerlan(marked on map), talk to him, north of Tamerlan west of tree beside toxic drums, don't give to Tamerlan(he'll kill you), go straight to Garik. * Brainwave Hide * Find split and Dart - Empty base (the base where you found lost squad of Reverse) * Stavr hide - Marked on Black holes * Runners - Talk to Stavr Desert Plateau ''' * Night beast * Mutants of desert pleateau * Toxins - need 3 syringes, you'll get forester communicator * Combination lock - code for the locked door at Entrepot '''Blockpost * Lost squad - Entrepot will be unlocked, when you're done,go back to Alex gray & wait (do other missions) until he'll call you again,one of his men came back talk to him & "Old Beam" will be unlocked, go there to save the other 2 survivors * Lost weapon - Dessert plateau kill ghoul near abandoned bunker entrance then search * Hermit hide - Old Base unlocked, search the area for Hermit's hide (unmarked, look around containers), look for a memo writen "Abandoned Buildings" & SLUM will be unlocked * Abandoned bunker - look for the gun of Hermit's friend (laying near lockers) & bring back to him * talk to grey * Communicators - Random encounters, you need to find 3 communicators Deadlands Scarlets: * Medicine chest * Talk to engineer * Berkut Hide * Sapper * Elimination * Sweep * Alcohol machine * Wind plant * Warant for murder Knights: * Mole * Repair team * Atria * Mediator * Obstacle course * Punish Black - you can find him again in Towers(abandoned base) * Talk to funky * Low Zone * Rich hide High Zone * Meet with Aesculapius * Research results''' ' * Call to walsh * Ask Baxter * Samurai Compromising evidence - When you enter Black holes, look at your map, Saggit will be running out of the base, follow him(overhear a conversation, defeat them & search them) go to samurai's base & talk to Laba, get out of the building where Laba is & watch out for Husky(he should get out of his post) go take Husky's documents inside a locker(locker's password is on top of locker) go back to Laba & overhear a conversation then Mole will be calling you & will give you last evidence. '''Black Holes' * Missing cargo - You should have Teluma's communicator to be able to talk to Samurai, go to the marked location in High Zone Towers * Farewell,brother * Red and black * Price of excitement * Credit weapons * Bad business Camp * Bunker x11 Abandoned camp * In the footsteps of Barracuda Unmarked/radiant quests * Abandoned buildings * Finding Forrester * Food for knuckle * Old radio station for Boston * Joker's joints * Find Crazy * 216's mole * 216 Armory door * Valenok's water bottle * Canned goos for knuckles * Semen veter mask